The Lone Fox of S4
by FelixDewott
Summary: Felix Rukai is a lone fox in the world of S4. He's a amateur but he does have a bit of skill. Still, he prefers solo game modes such as Chaser. Follow his tale in the virtual world of S4. My first fanfiction and it appears that I suck at summaries... Rated T for language and violence.


**Stylish eSper Shooting Sports (S4 League) fiction**

**Hello everyone! This is Felix here (FireLucario) and I'm joining Fanfiction with an S4 fanfiction. My writing passion is all about the Stylish eSper Shooting Sports and Pokemon. While I have been doing fiction since...I believe the 4th or 5th grade, this is my first fanfiction to upload to this site. While I am a good writer, I still want to improve my writing by any means possible.**

**Anyway, I've been rambling for way too long, enjoy the beginning of my S4 League fiction. **

**Oh and before we begin, I do not own S4 League in any way whatsoever. I only own two of the characters shown in this first chapter since S4 League barely has ANY original characters at all.  
**

* * *

-This, is the Chaser-

The voice could be heard clearly in the ears of an 18-year-old eSper. His white and blue Submachine Guns – SMG for short – were against his chest and ready for shooting at the eSper infected with the Chaser Virus for the current round. He doesn't pay much attention to the other eSpers around him because of the black headphones he wears. He acts on music and impulse to help him survive. All he knows of this mode is two things: Avoid the Chaser and avoid being near the Target eSper. But sometimes, he gets reckless and never stops shooting at the Chaser and that more often than not leads to his death.

Currently, the yellow eSper was running from the Chaser, the Bloody Spy Blade in hand to increase his movement speed. He was already badly damaged with only 26 out of his 120 Health Points remaining. He needed any remaining player to have a healing weapon so he could regenerate his HP. "I need recovery! Help!" he kept yelling from time to time, but eSpers were getting killed from a very experienced Chaser. He was running for his life, in fact, he didn't notice that a remaining teammate had thrown a bomb near him and the Chaser that was after him. Without warning, it exploded and turned the eSper's body into zeros and ones. After the round ended, the match ended and the yellow eSper was fifth place overall. He didn't mind it as that was the final result he normally got in the mode but he was extremely angry that someone who wasn't the Chaser blew him up. One eSper female came up to him but seeing the murderous expression on his face was enough for her to guess what happened.

"So Felix…got blown to bits from a bomb again?" she asked him. Felix's eyes became the very meaning of a deadly glare. "And it wasn't even the CHASER'S bomb." He said through gritted teeth. Felix will admit to having a short temper, because after all, his real life before S4 was hell, but he'd be damned if he'd allow to accept that a friendly bomb got him killed.

"Maybe taking those headphones off would help…" the female implied. Felix shook his head. "No way Joyce. These headphones complete my look and honestly…I'm a bit of a loner."

It was true, even in the Stylish eSper Shooting Sports, Felix was a bit of a loner, barely having any friends at all. That's why he played Chaser and Battle Royale the most, because he wouldn't have a team to rely on.

Joyce nodded slowly, knowing the entire deal with the 18-year-old eSper. "Right…just…don't break anything." She left without another word and Felix knew she meant it. She was his room mate and breaking anything in their dorm room that was hers always got him in a situation involving a Burst Shotgun aimed at his head. Long story short, it's no pretty sight. Felix shuddered and went to the dorm room to relax. Joyce would be back after a Siege match so he had all the time he needed to relax and not break anything before she returned.

When he was at his dorm room, the door beside his opened and showed another male. His name was Draco Storm. It's a weird name but hell if he would complain. The younger eSper actually found it kind of cool.

"…it's like you actually try to follow me." The older eSper said to Felix, who laughed nervously.

"What? I-it's nowhere near anything like that. I need to cool down is all." With that, he entered his dorm and shut the door quickly. He looked at the wall, it had his name and his room mate's name on it. –Felix Rukai and Joyce Blast- could be read. Joyce's name was gold though, and Felix's was orange. Perhaps it was a joke from his female room mate but he didn't find it the least bit funny. He plopped down onto his bed and grabbed the Wiimote from his bedside table. Hey, even in a virtual world, you'd need SOMETHING to pass the time if you're not playing an S4 match.

He turned on the TV and started playing Pikmin 2 until Joyce returned from her match. Maybe he'd watch it if it was still playing…

* * *

**And that's the end of the first chapter! I hope you liked it so feel free to review! Constructive criticism (as long as you're not rude about it) is always welcome! I also post my stories on deviantART so you can read my stories and other works there if you'd like!  
**

**~Felix**


End file.
